Ahijado
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Pese a la cantidad de personas que habían pasado por su vida ninguna de ellas había logrado domar su alma, ninguna había podido atarlo, él seguía siendo un ser libre. One - Shot. Sirius B./ Harry P.


**Disclaimer:** como ya saben, los personajes no son mios

Les cuento que Sirius es sólo una herramienta que he utilizado para decir muchas cosas que yo realmente pienso :P... no sobre la historia de Harry en particular, sino sobre mi historia, ya que yo hace 1 mes que me convertí en madrina de la hija de mi mejor amiga y... puse muchas cosas mias en esta fick, muchas cosas que pienso...

Además de que me identifico mucho con Sirius, lo adoro y ¿Quién mejor que él para hablar sobre un ahijado? ¿No?

Espero que les guste...

* * *

Ahijado:

Sirius siempre había sido así, siempre había sido "_la oveja blanca_" de la familia, como decía James, siempre había sido el rebelde, el que iba en contra de las normas, eso era lo que le gustaba, y era realmente bueno para ello, de hecho, era el mejor.

Él siempre había logrado lo que se proponía, con una mirada o una sonrisa podía tener lo que quería, lograba que las cosas fueran donde, cuando y como él deseaba, tenía un gran poder de persuasión y eso lo sabía muy bien, pero, pese a la cantidad de personas que habían pasado por su vida ninguna de ellas había logrado domar su alma, ninguna había podido atarlo, él seguía siendo un ser libre y dudaba si iba a dejar de serlo algún día.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentado en una sala de espera de hospital, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo, pero, no podía irse. James estaba convirtiéndose en padre en ese momento y no iba a abandonarlo.

Pese al aire de felicidad y paz que reinaba en ese sector, Sirius tenía ganas de gritar, de romper todo lo que estaba cerca de él, porque, sabía que esos inocentes niños iban a sufrir… y mucho, que sus padres también lo harían. ¡Estaban en guerra! Y en esa guerra no se respetaba la edad de nadie, no importaba que fueras un anciano o un niño, todos morían por igual.

Sabía que esos niños crecerían en medio de la oscuridad, que tal vez muchos serían arrastrados hacia ella, y con seguridad, nunca podrían salir.

Estar ahí sólo hizo asentar aún más su idea de que sus amigos eran unos inconcientes. _¿Traer un niño al mundo? ¿En este momento?_

Sirius nunca había sentido la necesidad de formar una familia ¿Casarse? ¿Tener hijos? No eran palabras que estuvieran en su vocabulario y menos… en tiempos como estos.

James salió por una de las puertas con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa tonta en la boca, esa sonrisa que ponía cuando desbordaba de felicidad, era empalagoso sólo verlo.

Sirius se paró y abrazó a su amigo.

- Es un niño. – dijo James saliéndose de su emoción.

- Felicidades. – respondió con voz quedada.

- ¿Quieres verlo?

Estaba tan emocionado que no había notado el tono poco interesado de su amigo.

- _No gracias._ – pensó. – Claro. – se decidió a decir. Este era un momento importante para James, no podía arruinarlo.

Entraron a la habitación. Lily sostenía al bebe, verla con esa cara de felicidad le hizo recordar la primera vez que la había visto, aún conservaba facciones de esa niña de once años.

- Felicidades. – repitió inconcientemente. La mujer sonrió.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo Sirius? – le preguntó.

Él nunca había tenido en brazos a un niño, no sabía absolutamente nada de bebes. Lily lo ayudo a sostener al pequeño hasta que pudo cargarlo adecuadamente.

Era… pequeño, frágil. No podía creerlo, ese bebe era hermoso, nunca había visto un recién nacido, pero estaba seguro de que era el más bello y pequeño de todos.

- ¿Cómo…? – logró articular sin poder quitarle los ojos al bebe.

- Harry. – respondió James como leyendo su mente.

- Harry Potter. Suena bien. – dijo riendo.

- Amigo, queríamos saber si… ¿Quieres ser el padrino?

La pregunta de James lo desarmo, no se la esperaba. ¿Cómo era posible que su visión cambiara tan rápido y tan drásticamente? Hacía cinco minutos quería salir corriendo y ahora no podía moverse, no quería moverse.

- Si. – respondió con un hilo de voz. – Me encantaría.

Su misma respuesta lo dejo sorprendido.

Nadie nunca había logrado atar a Sirius Black, nadie había logrado que él deseara permanecer en un lugar, junto a alguien. Nadie, excepto ese pequeño. Porque, ahora, no sólo ese niño tenía dos padres inconcientes que lo habían traído al mundo en guerra, también tenía un padrino con tendencia kamikaze que sentía la ferviente necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidarlo.

Ahora no sólo era el hijo de su mejor amigo, era su ahijado y él, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que estaría dispuesto a morir por ese niño, por su ahijado, por Harry.

* * *

Es corto, pero, creo que es súper tierno... al menos a mi me parece súper tierno

Besos


End file.
